RWBY: Eclipse of the Empire
by KV1789
Summary: Four orphans, each with a connection to the Force, are recruited to join the Empire's Inquisitorius. Meanwhile, the Rebel Alliance forms a squadron to deal against this new threat, but they are not the heroes who you expect to be.
1. Thus Kindly, I Scatter

**Unknown planet, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim...**

The sound of Swamptroopers was getting ever closer, no matter how far she ran. In her arms, she held her only child. The one thing that gave her the will to live was now on the brink of being lost. However, there was only one way to ensure the little girl's survival.

"Qrow! Qrow! It's me! Summer!" She shouted into the intercom of the house. Lucky for her, the extremely dense swamp was making it somewhat hard for the Swamptroopers to get to her. A few seconds later, a man with a messy head of hair who appeared to be in his early forties opened the door.

"Summer! What're you doing here?! The Imperials are all over the place!" He whispered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in low-orbit...**

"Lord Vader. We've managed to identify the Jedi. Her name is Summer Rose. She was a Jedi Knight who ran away with a fellow Knight around the time Order 66 was issued. We currently have her cornered, my lord." A Swamptrooper commander reported via hologram to the Dark Lord.

"Very good, commander. Do not engage the Jedi. I will execute her personally."

* * *

**Back on the planet...**

"What? But how about you?! Why aren't you coming with me?"" He asked, holding her child in his arms.

Summer turned away from him.

"I'm the reason they're here." She replied solemnly.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I was involved with...some things I can't tell you..."

She immediately turned back to the smuggler and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No matter where I'll go they'll find me. Just take my daughter somewhere safe, please!" She begged.

Qrow looked down at the floor. He had so many questions to ask her, but so little time. He only met Summer a year ago when he set up shop on the planet as a base for his smuggling operations. Now she was entrusting her only daughter to him.

"Fine. I'll do it." He nodded and turned to go to the hangar.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"But how about you Summer?"

"I'll be fine."

Qrow immediately ran to his starship, Ruby in his arms. He laid down the 1 year-old on one of the bunks in the compartments and sat on the pilot's seat. He started up the the activation code. While doing so, he noticed Summer pull out a staff-like object from behind her robe while heading for the door.

_"What is she doing?! She's going to get herself killed!" _He thought.

* * *

**Outside of the hideout...**

The Swamptroopers had their flechette launchers aimed at the house. Orders were to keep the Jedi inside the house until Lord Vader arrived. Most of them were nervous as to what she could do. Suddenly, a hooded figure stepped out, staff in hand.

"Jedi! In the name of the Empire you are under arrest! Put down your weapon!"

The figure immediately shed the robe, revealing an old worn-out Jedi combat robe. She also had a white hood with a medium-length cape. She gripped the staff with both hands as it ignited, showing off a red-orange lightsaber blade shaped like a scythe, in a combat-ready stance. The Swamptroopers looked on in bewilderment. She then dashed forward with lightning speed. Immediately afterwards, a whole squad of Swamptroopers fell down dead. They were cut in half as their upper torsos fell off their waists in an instant.

"BLAST HER!"

They all started firing wherever they saw that streak of white. Their commander immediately transmitted to Vader.

"Lord Vader! The Jedi is attacking us! I've lost twenty men so far. We can't seem to keep her busy for-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" His line went dead.

The Dark Lord sat calmly in the Lambda-class shuttle, undisturbed. Meanwhile, Summer continued to tear apart the Swamptroopers to buy some time for Qrow to leave. He had to replace the hyperdrive with another one since the ship wouldn't be able to outrun any fighters or Star Destoyers that might be waiting in orbit without it.

"I really have to take care of this thing." He looked at the compartment area.

"Get comfortable, Ruby. We're getting out of here."

The ship lifted off and flew out the cliffside. Luckily, no one noticed. However, Vader's shuttle had landed not far away from the area. He walked out of the shuttle, and was greeted by an officer.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I've received additional casualty reports from the other Swamptroopers at the Jedi's location. They are requesting permission to retreat, my Lord."

"Deny that order. Tell them that they are to remain and keep the Jedi there until I arrive."

The officer nodded. The Dark Lord proceeded to traverse the swamp with little effort by using the Force to glide across uncrossable areas. As he was nearing the location, he saw many dead troopers littered everywhere. All were eviscerated.

_"Hmm. I have never seen a Jedi fight with this ferocity before. She surely must be on the brink of the Dark Side. Maybe we could turn her to our cause."_

He finally reached the house. The trees had fallen, due to Summer's attacks, and the place was littered with the corpses of Swamptroopers. It seemed that there were no survivors.

"You fight like a Sith, Jedi. If you were part of us, we could greatly augment your power."

Summer turned around and faced the Sith, scythesaber in hand.

"I am not a Sith, Vader. You will never turn me. I would rather die than be your prisoner!"

The Dark Lord shook his head and grabbed his lightsaber.

"Pity. You had potential. The Emperor would have many uses for people like you."

He ignited it.

"Now you will meet your fate."

Summer rushed forward to attack Vader, but was caught and thrown across the ground. She stood up as the Sith walked towards her and tried to perform a Force Push on him only to be locked in a Push-lock*.

"I sense that you are troubled. What concerns you?"

"It's none of your business!" She tried to push as hard as possible but was overpowered and sent flying into a tree. She used the Force to grab the scythesaber and threw a log towards Vader to distract him. Vader sliced the log in half as Summer jumped into the air to perform an aerial slam, but was caught and slammed repeatedly into the ground. She weakly stood up and tried to throw the scythesaber at Vader only to have him catch it. He threw it back at her, cutting off her arm.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" She collapsed. Vader gripped her with the Force and pulled her towards him.

"I sense someone powerful nearby. Where is the other Jedi?"

"My husband? You killed him a long time ago, Vader. Is the Dark Side clouding your mind?" She mockingly asked him.

"Then you shall join him in death."

Summer could feel the Force's invisible fingers choking her. She had one last thought before she died.

"Ruby. I love you."

*SNAP*

* * *

Pushlock- think the quick-time events from the Force Unleashed where you have to push away the other with the Force.

* * *

Well, here's my first RWBY fanfic. Tell me what you guys think!

(Also, R.I.P. Monty. You shall be missed.)


	2. Welcome to Coruscant

**Hangar 9, Coruscant**

Qrow landed his ship. The hangar was mostly deserted, except for some other ships that had occupied it due to the services it provided. "Storage", "secret rendezvous", and parking. He stepped outside to breathe. What was he gonna do with his friend's daughter? He was a smuggler, a criminal, scum as the Imperials would call him. How could he take care of Ruby with his profession?

He went back inside the starship and sat down on the pilot's seat. The 2-year old was in the passenger compartment. She was sleeping soundly. He decided to think on what to do with her.

"What am I gonna do with you, Ruby? I'm not a salaryman. I can't let them find you with me. Who knows what they'll do to you..." He said to himself. It then dawned onto him that it was inevitable if took care of her. She'd become like him. A criminal.

He stood up, walked over to her, and picked her up. He finally decided on the best option...put her in an orphanage. It was something that he didn't want to do. However, she would be under the Empire's radar. They wouldn't hunt her down. It was best that she be part of the Empire than be an enemy of the Empire. He walked out the ship with the sleeping child and after some time, he arrived at an orphanage. He carefully placed her in the adoption hatch. He filled in the holographic form. Her name, her age. That was all he knew of her.

"I'm sorry that I won't be taking care of you, Ruby, but it's better this way. I'm sure your mom would understand." He shed a tear as he was about to close the hatch.

"May the Force be with you and guide you always, little one."

He closed it and left. It was time he set up shop on another planet again.

* * *

**The Royal Imperial Academy of Coruscant, Years later...**

A shuttle landed on a platform. In it was a group of applicants for the Imperial Academy. One of them was a young girl named Ruby Rose. Most of the passengers were her friends from the orphanage she was brought up in. During her time there, Ruby was widely known as a very kind-hearted and idealistic, albeit naive, person. She was also quite an odd girl, due to her interest in many things that are mostly considered "for boys". It was unsurprising that many of her friends were male. They treated her like a sister, a tomboyish one.

She was nervous and excited. Same could be said for the the others on the ship. The pilots ordered everyone out. They were greeted by the sight of the Galactic City. It's spires reaching into the sky. The sun was blocked by a passing Star Destroyer, which dwarfed the buildings. They were all amazed by the view. Their attention was quickly taken by an Imperial officer after a few seconds.

"Welcome to the Royal Imperial Academy of Coruscant," the officer proclaimed in a somewhat smug-sounding British accent (as per se for every Imperial officer). "I am Lieutenant Avros. I will be your temporary guide until all of you are...acquainted with how this academy functions. Due to your status as orphans brought up under the government's public welfare, you will not be required to enter preparation school. You will be immediately given basic training for service in the Imperial Military, and subsequently evaluated for clearance into any of the three branches: Army, Navy and Stormtrooper Corps. Unlike the normal recruits, you will be given the privilege of choosing which branch to join or to serve the merchant marines."

Everyone started to whisper and mumble amongst themselves. Avros rolled his eyes.

_"Rookies..."_ He thought. "ATTEN-TION!"

Everyone stood at attention, in a perfect rectangular position.

"Impressive. I see that your orphanage trained you all well in obeying orders and military drill basics," Avros commended. "Now all of you. Single file and follow me. You have permission to speak amongst yourselves as a reward."

They followed him into the academy. As Ruby was looking around, she was tapped from behind by a friend of hers, Aruin.

"My goodness, this place is so beautiful Rubes! I can't wait to see inside!"

"Me too! What are you signing up for?" she asked him.

"Probably Army. I don't think I'm cut out for the Stormtrooper Corps. How 'bout you, Ruby?"

She scratched her head, "I was actually going to join the Stormtroopers..."

"What?!" He exclaimed, softly. "Don't they only accept men?"

"Actually they have girls too. You just can't tell most of the time."

"Well I've noticed some of them looking quite thinner than normal, but I just thought that their armor was just a bit too small... Anyway, why you joining them?"

"I...just want to help the Empire be rid of its problems in any way I can. The rebels have been been a huge problem for a while, so I want to do my part and-" Ruby said with an aura of optimism.

"I know that's not why. What? You want to get your hands on that fancy armor now don'tcha?" Aruin said.

"Haha. No, that's not it... I dunno. I just felt that it was my fate and duty to join 'em. If I do get in though, I hope I get to see Lord Vader."

"All that effort just to see him? You idolize him a lot."

"Well...just look at him! He's so awesome!"

"What about those incidents where he...y'know..."

"Those guys had it coming to them. I swear that I shall serve with best of my capabilities if I get accepted."

"What if you don't?"

"Then I'll just join you in the Army."

Unaware to them, Avros was listening.

_"Just to see Lord Vader, she'd join the Stormtrooper Corps? What an interesting girl..." _He thought as they all walked in perfect line inside the academy.

_"She has loyalty. I'll give her that, but it won't be enough to become a Stormtrooper. But her potential...it must be evaluated first."_

And so, as the line of new recruits walked into the futuristic, gray-colored halls of the Academy, the story begins...


	3. The Academy

The cadets were registered already, so they did not have to drop by the registration office and were instead led immediately to a waiting area. There Avros was handed a small, metal box by another officer. In the box was a set of smartphone-shaped communicator devices for the cadets.

"Cadets. These are your communicators. They also serve as your identification devices as well in order to allow and keep track of the areas in the Academy where you proceed to. Do not lose them, as there will be consequences o if you do," he spoke.

They all lined up and were given one each. Avros instructed them to place their thumbs on the "home" button. Upon doing so the devices lit up and displayed each of their personal information. A notification appeared, telling them which rooms in the dormitory that they would be occupying.

"Aww..." Aruin said as he looked at the notification. "...looks like it isn't co-ed, Ruby. Looks like we can't be roommates."

Ruby sighed as her dark-haired, brown-eyed, and tan-skinned friend read through the notification. He was assigned with another male cadet, a cadet named Jhosef Asdar, whom they knew as well.

"Well that's too bad...huh?" Ruby suddenly stoppped when she saw that she didn't have a roommate.

"That's odd. Why don't I have a roommate?" She asked out loud. Before she knew it, Avros was approaching her.

"Oh. Pardon us for that Miss Rose but it seems that there aren't enough women in your batch to pair you up with unfortunately. In the meantime however, you will have the room for yourself until we can find you one."

"Oh. Okay then, sir," she said as she lowered the communicator. Avros then turned away from her to announce.

"Now, cadets. This is the time I must dismiss you. Proceed to your dorms now and get used to the Academy. The first semester starts tomorrow so get to it." He said to all of them. The cadets started to leave, with Ruby saying goodbye to Aruin. But before she left, Avros stopped her.

"Yes sir, what is it?" She asked as he glanced at Aruin before facing her.

"You and Cadet Sheridan are good friends, yes?" He asked.

"Well of course, sir!" She said. "All of us from the orphanage are friends!"

Avros smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a very can-do attitude, Miss Rose. It's not very often that we see promising recruits like you around here, but since I've taken a liking to you, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He told her.

"Be careful with your friends. The Office of Student Outcomes makes wedges between close friends to ensure your loyalty to the Empire itself, so be VERY careful. Personally I don't agree with their methods because I've lost a lot of friends thanks to them, but I have no say in the matter so I can't do anything." He said to her. Ruby was surprised to hear this information.

"You didn't hear that from me, okay? Now run along and good luck out there!" He said as he patted her back as she walked off and he turned to the opposite direction. It wasn't long until she reached the room. After she had the communicator scanned at the security scanner, she entered it. It was colored white and gray, medium-sized, with a bunk bed, a closet opposite it with a mirror on one of the doors, a bathroom, two study desks with cabinets, and a sliding window door that led to a small balcony. The door had an auto-lock function that closed it from 8pm to 8am in the morning. The view was of the towering spires of Coruscant, which of course was astonishingly mesmerizing.

"This is going to be a great school year!"

* * *

"Commander Schnee. We are almost at the Academy," the pilot of the Lambda-class shuttle said as it descended from the sky from one of the Imperial Star Destroyers. It's passengers were none other than Imperial Commander Winter Schnee and her sister, Weiss. They were also accompanied by five of Winter's personal stormtrooper guards, although they were just really there to carry Weiss' baggage inside the academy.

"Winter...you know you don't have to this for me, right?" Weiss said as she rested her chin on her hand while looking out the viewport of the shuttle. "You're just wasting valuable military resources and time."

Winter, who was seated on the aisle to the right of Weiss, disagreed. "Ugh. Weiss...you should know that I'm doing this not just because our stepparents want me to see you off. I'm doing this because I genuinely love you." she said as she faced Weiss.

"I want to relish seeing you finally go to college! Although I must warn you. The Royal Imperial Academy has high requirements if you ever want to enter the Imperial Navy."

Weiss simply sighed, "Yes...I know. This is like the thousandth time you've told me this..."

"Oh. And your behavior is a big no-no."

"WINTER!"

"Okay, fine. I probably shouldn't nag you anymore. But remember: we're all hoping the best for you."

"...thanks."

The shuttle landed on one of the V.I.P. landing pads, where they were waited upon by several officers - presumably acquaintances of Winter. The passengers all disembarked, with the four stormtroopers carrying Weiss' luggage as they followed Winter and Weiss into the academy. Due to Weiss' status as the adopted child of an Imperial official, she was given a "first-class" room for herself (Imperial officials were allowed to arrange their children's living quarters).

They eventually reached the room, which upon entry, was no different from Ruby's room. Except for the fact that it was slightly bigger.

Winter turned to her troopers.

"I think this will be enough, men. You may leave my sister's luggage here," she ordered.

"Are you sure we shouldn't unpack for your little sister, Commander?" a trooper asked.

"No need, thank you. Now just wait outside," she replied.

"You're welcome, ma'am!" the troopers said in unison as they saluted. After Winter dismissed them, she closed the door and turned to help Weiss, who was already unpacking her things.

"Need help, Weiss?" she asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." Weiss replied without looking at her. She and Winter proceeded to place the clothes that were packed into one of the closets. This went on for almost half an hour, with none of them bothering to say a word to each other in awkward silence.

"Okay...we're done!" Winter said as they finished.

"Yay," Weiss replied in utter deadpan.

They stood there for a good ten minutes, Weiss not bothering to make eye contact until Winter finally spoke up.

"So...I guess this it then, huh," she said. "I'm going to miss you, sis."

Weiss sighed. "... me too."

Winter hugged her tightly, and Weiss hugged her back.

"Do your best, sis. I know you can," Winter said to her.

Weiss nodded to her with a faint smile. After a while, they stopped hugging as Winter had to leave already.

"Anyway. I must be going now. As you said, I'm wasting valuable resources and time!" she jokingly said. They waved each other goodbye as Winter exited the room.

Weiss could hear her give orders to her troopers, her voice changing back into an authoritarian tone. Their footsteps became faint and soon they left.

Weiss was now alone in that room. She glanced at the table to see that almost all her school supplies were laid out there. One of which was the academy communicator. She was familiar with using it, as she did own one such personal device which she still had. She turned it on, the screen showing a notification stating that she had a few messages. One of them was her schedule for tomorrow. The other supplies on the desk were holobooks of the subjects.

"*sigh*" Weiss pulled up a chair. _"Time to study."_


	4. Roommates

In another shuttle, Blake Belladonna was deeply engrossed in a holobook while waiting for it to arrive at its destination. She was, like Ruby, an orphan as well. She hailed from a different orphanage in Coruscant. Blake had lived a majority of her life as a homeless street-dweller and stowaway. On each planet she reached, she would always affiliate herself with a gang for a degree of protection and belonging. She never met her parents. In fact, she could not remember what her early childhood was. Only her various exploits and mishaps on each planet she had been. Sometimes, she even questioned if her name truly was her name.

Life was never easy for her. She had a fairly large amount of close shaves with death and fates far worse than it. Gang wars, mugging, street fights, near-sexual slavery and the worst of them all...losing food. She saw the worst the criminal underworld had to offer, yet she pushed on with the goal of surviving. Why? She didn't know. It was just an instinctive feeling she had.

One of the things that she believed that contributed to her plight, was the fact that she was a half-alien. She had partial feline alien traits: having heightened hearing and vision and "cat" ears. The ears were quite small and because Blake had some amply thick hair, she could hide them easily with a hidden black headband. Her DNA was really close to a human's, however. This enabled her to go undetected as a half-alien. The first two traits she could not deny that they helped her a lot in surviving, but the last trait had gotten her picked on frequently as a young child. She came to resent it and wished that she was purely human, since because of that she was considered lesser than most of her fellow kids back then.

It was on Coruscant when she was apprehended by the Imperial Social Welfare Service when she wandered into the higher city portions, which essentially gave her a chance at a normal civilized life. She passed off as human really well and came to enjoy her time in the orphanage. Now was the time for her to repay the Empire for giving her a chance, but in whatever profession that would befall her.

"Our arrival at the Royal Imperial Academy shall take no less than a few more minutes. We are still waiting for a clear space to land our shuttle," the pilot announced.

Finally stopping her reading, she placed a bookmark and closed the holobook as she looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a significant amount of similar shuttles unloading students from different origins on one of the landing pads of the Academy. It was only a matter of time until she would join them all down there.

She glanced at her right to find her seatmate, whose name she didn't bother to know, was dozing off. It wasn't like she wanted to talk to him or anything, though. Despite enjoying her time at the orphanage, Blake was never the type to socialize. She usually kept to herself and read whatever books she could get ahold of, as she frequently did during her life as a stowaway. It was how she usually passed her time hiding in whatever nook and cranny of the starship she was on. Before doing so she would of course steal a few books from wherever she could find them from.

Eventually, the shuttle landed. The only luggage she carried were a few belongings from her old orphanage and some clothes. The school would provide them with the rest, she was told. As protocol, they were instructed by an officer who would serve as their temporary charge to form into lines, which they all did. Unlike Avros, this officer did not give them the privilege of being able to talk to each other. Not that she didn't mind.

They were all given their communicators, and Blake wordlessly went to her assigned room. Her roommate, a girl named Kayren Amarre, was already there. She and Blake exchanged some formalities, with Blake retiring afterwards to her bed on the top bunk to continue reading her holobook. Kayren left her to explore the Academy further. Blake then broke her stoic expression and smirked.

_"Yes! She finally left!"_ Blake thought as she jumped down from the top bunk. She quickly opened her bag and pulled out another holobook. It was titled "Interstellar Love: Act 1".

_"Now I can read this in peace!" _she thought as she hugged the holobook. Suddenly she heard some footsteps near the door. Blake instinctively looked at the door and rushed back up the top bunk, laid down, covered herself with a blanket and turned away from the door to look like she was sleeping. Luckily for her, the steps just passed the door until they were inaudible.

_"Phew..."_ she thought. Blake then flipped the open the book. The first page had a warning that read: "This book is rated SAO for STRICTLY ADULTS ONLY. Minors are not permitted to read this book or be punished under Imperial law together with their parent/guardian."

* * *

"Keep it moving! Just because you were all determined suitable for a normal education doesn't mean you kids have special treatment! Time is a precious commodity!" an officer said to a medium-length line of "formerly" delinquent orphans begrudgingly walking into another entrance of the Academy. These orphans were the delinquent orphans from the different orphanages in Coruscant whose behaviors were deemed satisfactory to be given the same educational privileges as the normal ones. The ones who weren't were shipped off to "discipline camps" or as slave labor.

One of these delinquents was a certain Yang Xiao Long. Abandoned by her parents in an orphanage since her toddler years, she was unfortunate to have landed in an orphanage with a large population of delinquent children. Most of her childhood was spent trying to survive in a prison-like environment that required her to fight other kids verbally and physically. As one of the only girls there, she was constantly bullied and picked on to the point where she ended up as one of the most hardened and violent children in order to fight back. She even led her own small gang of women, with the goal to protect each other from the majority of delinquent boys. Over time, due to her reputation, no one bothered to challenge her as her underlings would quickly maul anyone who dared to do so. Because she managed to last a long time without participating in any physical violence (Despite finding herself enjoying the thrill, pain, and satisfaction of violence) she suddenly found out that she was one of those selected to go to the Royal Imperial Academy.

As much as she wanted to answer back to the officer, and so did the others, she restrained herself. Swinging her bag at him would be a stupid decision, especially if you had a whole squad of Imperial Army Riot Control Troopers armed with stun batons escorting you as well.

"Halt! Single file, single file!" the officer said. They stopped in a dull gray colored room with a large security door. The room was quite large, filled with different crates of varying sizes and cargo moving equipment. The huge sign in Aurebesh that read "CARGO BAY" hammered in the fact that they were still treated lesser than the normal students.

"Beyond that door is the Royal Imperial Academy of Coruscant. Consider yourselves fortunate that you have the privilege of studying here," the officer said condescendingly.

_"Consider yourself fortunate that I can't kick your arrogant ass," _Yang thought as she struggled to keep a neutral face as her left hand balled into a fist.

"As such. I will have your communicators distributed to all of you," the officer said, with a Riot Control Trooper carrying a small box of communicators stepping forward and handing one to each.

"Unlike other cadets, we will be monitoring your activities in the Academy. Any single act that might or can harm other cadets or this school's reputation will be met with punishment. Understood?"

All of them gave a halfhearted yes.

"I said...IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" he shouted.

"YES, SIR!" all of them replied in return.

"Hmph." the officer said as he looked at the door.

"Open the door," he ordered. The door opened to reveal the more cleaner and shinier looking corridors of the Academy, although the floor was partially dull as it was still connected to the Cargo Bay.

"Enter the Academy in an orderly fashion," he commanded sternly. Yang and everyone else picked up their bags and walked inside as calmly as they could. She passed by a group of troopers, glancing at them with scorn. When one of them was sure that they were in, he turned to his comrades.

"D-Did you guys see that?"

"Get used to it, Zuhn. They're 'former' delinquents! Pretty obvious that they'd still hold some contempt for figures of authority." his senior officer said.

"I don't know about you guys, but if that blonde girl in the ponytail wasn't a cadet here, I'd totally take her out on a date." another suddenly said out of the blue.

The others looked at this trooper with a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Kellin. What the fuck?"

"By the Emperor, Kellin! You aren't in this job to ogle women! You even did this after an actual riot!"

"What? Come on! But you guys agree that she does look pretty hot, right?"

They all stared at him. He was then shocked into unconsciousness by the senior officer.

"I want this guy out of my unit. NOW."

* * *

Yang fortunately didn't witness that embarrassment of an Army trooper as she was already further inside. They were only accompanied by four Riot Troopers now, with the rest staying behind in the Cargo Bay.

"Stop here." the officer ordered. They were stopped in front of a double automatic door that led to Academy's main grounds.

"Open your communicators. If you look at the message inbox, you will find your schedule, personal information, and assigned rooms. Your holobooks for study will be already placed in your rooms. You are expected to behave accordingly as once those doors open, you will no longer be under my supervision, but under the school's instead. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You may enter," he said, with the doors sliding open immediately after.

Some sighed in relief as they walked in. Yang, however, was stopped.

_"Ughhh...what now?"_ she mentally groaned.

"Miss Xiao Long. You have been assigned to move into a room with a regular cadet. Here are your holobooks." the officer said as one of the Riot Control Troopers handed her a small bag containing the aforementioned holobooks. Yang calmly took the bag and held it along with her personal bag to free her left hand for the communicator.

"Please don't do anything that you might regret. You are assured that this academy is a violence-free zone and shall remain that way."

"Thank you...sir." she said.

The officer just nodded and went off with the rest of the Riot Troopers.

_"Now can finally go in..." _she thought as she trudged into the Academy. Yang glanced at the communicator, using her thumb to select the message that informed her where her room was. As she walked, she made sure not to make eye contact with any other cadet a she passed them by. Soon enough, she reached the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
**

Ruby had her eyes glued to a window. She saw a group of Stormtroopers, led be a female officer with white hair wearing the standard black officer's uniform, board a Lambda-class shuttle. After a few minutes the shuttle hovered, rose up and flew higher into the atmosphere towards one of the Imperial Star Destroyers in low-orbit.

"AWESOMEEEEE!" she exclaimed. She was immediately shushed by a janitor.

"Pipe down, will ya? There's people working, y'know." he said.

"Sorry..." Ruby said as she hung her head. She suddenly remembered that it was already nearing the late afternoon and she hadn't unpacked her things before going on a tour of the academy.

_"Oh! I haven't unpacked my bag yet!"_ she immediately started running back to her room. Along the way, she was repeatedly scolded by school officials and maintenance personnel. She slid just as she stopped in front of her room. Panting as she fumbled though her pockets for the communicator, she noticed that one of the lights signifying if a person was inside was green. Normally the two lights would both be red, as Ruby was the only one occupying the room since she didn't have a roommate yet.

_"Whaaaa?"_ she thought as she placed the communicator in front of the scanner. She was allowed entry and the door opened. Ruby slowly tiptoed inside as the door closed. Her bag was still beside the bunk bed, and it looked like it wasn't opened. A pile of clothes was on the floor. She examined it to find a gray jacket, an orange tank top, dark gray cargo pants and blank panties with a yellow garter. She could hear that the shower was on. In front of the bathroom, scattered on the floor, were a pair of white sneakers with yellow laces.

It was that very moment when the door to the bathroom opened a few minutes after the shower stopped. Ruby jumped back in surprise as a somewhat older woman with a towel wrapped around her body stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes were closed as she took off the other towel (Which was meant to be Ruby's) wrapped around her hair, with her long, partially curly hair falling down gracefully around her head as she walked straight towards the closet. She threw the towel on the lower bed.

"Hey," she said with a smirk as she looked at Ruby before opening the right door of the closet.

"Errr...ummm...excuse me? Buuuuut...who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like I'm your new roommate," she said as she dropped the other towel to her feet and put on some undergarments that were already provided by the Academy from the closet.

"Can you give me that pile of clothes?" she asked as she poked her head out the side of the door. Ruby saw that she had lilac-colored eyes and a delicate face. She quietly picked up the sweaty pile of clothes and handed it to her. She then threw the clothes into the hamper in the bathroom.

"Thanks, uhhhmm...what's your name, by the way?" she asked.

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby told her.

"How cute," the lady said. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Yang closed the right door and looked at herself in the mirror. She was already wearing a white and gray blazer with a white blouse underneath, gray pencil skirt with small cuts on the left and right for ease of movement, and balck tights with black and gray boots: the Imperial female cadet uniform. However, the blazer and blouse were a bit too small, exposing a small amount of cleavage as Yang had to leave two buttons for each article of clothing unbuttoned for her to wear it.

"How do I look?" she asked as she faced Ruby and put her hands on her hips.

"Ehhh..."

"I know. The shit's kinda small, but I don't mind." she said as she flipped her hair.

"Mind if you give me a tour of this place, Rose? I'm not taking no for an answer~"


End file.
